


LITTLE LOGIE HAS A SECRET

by STAILS565



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ADOPTED FROM MYTHOBOY( At fanfiction) : Logan has a secret. What is it? Why does he have a secret? And what will Kendall say when he finds out? READ TO FIND OUT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	LITTLE LOGIE HAS A SECRET

STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here, this story is from MythoBoy, which is pretty awesome, and i like it. he let me have it, when i ask him permission to so, its adopted from him, so please, enjoy.

Disclaimer: BTR not mine, and it wasn't MythoBoy's either

LITTLE LOGIE HAS A SECRET

CHAPTER ONE

Logan's POV

I whimpered as I brought the blade down again and the pain surged through out my lower arm. Tears ran down my face as I continued slashing at my wrist and blood flowed down my hand and onto the bathroom floor. I continued to cry as I finished cutting myself. I stood up from the floor headed to the sink and washed my wrist. I wrapped my arm with a towel as the blood flow started to slow. I opened the sink cabinet and took out the bleach and poured it where my blood fell. I cleaned the floor and left it white and clean. I unwrapped my arm and threw the towel away. I grabbed my black hoodie from the other side of the bathroom where I threw it and put it on. I opened the bathroom door and headed to mine and Kendall's room so that I could do my homework. I sighed as I headed towards my room. I hated cutting myself, but right now that was the only way that I could get my mind off my problems. Want to know why I was cutting myself? Well it all started two weeks ago a month after I started dating Kendall.

[Flashback]

I was at Rocque Records walking towards Gustavo's office. I needed to talk to Gustavo about giving us a break so that we could focus on school more. I neared his office and just as I was about to knock I heard angry voices fighting. It sounds like Gustavo is fighting with…Griffin? I put my ear to the door and listened intently to what they were saying.

"We need to kick him off the band and replace him with someone better!" yelled Griffin. 'Replace? Replace who?' I thought urgently. 'Who they were going to replace?'

"NO!" yelled Gustavo "We can't just take him off the band with no reason! Anyways people like him!"

"No" Griffin said stretching out the word "They like James, Carlos, and Kendall not Logan."

'Replace me!' I thought scared ''There going to replace me? But why?' I asked myself as I continued to listen and I got my answer.

"Logan is just a small, geeky, hideous, untalented, fat-ass little boy and we need to find someone better than him for this band." Griffin said calmly.

I began to cry as I knew that it was true. I am geeky, hideous, small, untalented, and a fat-ass. I quickly turned to leave, but not before hearing one last thing from Griffin.

"And what's worse is that he's a fucken faggot." Griffin said angrily. I gasped and began to shed more tears.

I ran and exited Rocque Records I hailed a cab to the Palmwoods. Once I reached the Palmwoods I headed up towards apartment 2J. I was glad no one was home when I entered. I headed to the kitchen, took out a small knife and headed towards the bathroom…

[End Flashback]

I shuddered at that memory and tears began to form in my eyes as i reached the door to mine and Kendall's bedroom. I opened the door to see Kendall on his bed doing homework, shirtless only wearing jeans and shoes. I gulped as he turned to look at me and I saw his bare chest-Damm he is so hot!-he looked at me and frowned.

"Logie are you ok?" he asked worriedly as he started to stand up.

I quickly ran and tackled him. As we both fell onto the bed I attacked Kendall's lips. He moaned in pleasure and kissed me roughly. I moaned. When oxygen became needed I separated my self from his delicious lips and sat up straddling him.

"What was that?" he asked smiling "Not that I didn't like it of course."

"I just missed you that's all. And it makes it kinda hard to resist you when your shirtless." I said smiling at him.

"I missed you too." he said leaning up and pecking my lips.

I smiled and moved to lay next to him as I snuggled into his right side and wrapped my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around me and said "I love you Logie." and kissed the top of my head.

Love? Why does he keep telling me that? How could he ever love a hideous, untalented, fat-ass like me? "I love you too Kendall." I said smiling up at him.

He smiled at me and leaned down for a kiss it wasn't rough or heated, but sweet and loving. I kissed him back sweetly. He separated his lips from line when there was a lack of oxygen. He then nuzzled my neck.

"Logie?" he asked

"Hmm?" I asked dreamily

He chuckled "Can we stay like this for the rest of the day?" he asked looking at me with those beautiful jade green eyes of his.

Even though I had homework and I knew I had to do it I couldn't deny Kendall anything. And besides I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Kendall before either he broke up with me or Griffin fired me. Or both. So I nodded and buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"Great." he whispered and pulled me as close as he could to him and we fell asleep together in each others arms.

, Tell me what ya think, how MythoBoy did it, ^_^, Comment


End file.
